


past your bedtime

by lights_to_the_pavement



Series: daddy!gerard and little!frank drabbles [12]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cute, Daddy!Gerard, Dd/lb, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frerard, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, One Shot, Pacifiers, Stuffed Toys, frank is a stubborn little, frank is kind of a brat too, little!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lights_to_the_pavement/pseuds/lights_to_the_pavement
Summary: Gerard puts his little boy to bed.One problem: Frankie definitely doesn't want to go to bed.





	past your bedtime

Gee can hear Frankie giggling in his bedroom.

It's almost past 10:00pm, and his Little should be trying to _sleep,_ not starting to play again. He gets up from his bed and heads over to Frankie's room, next door.

The moment he looks inside and turns on the light, Frank stops laughing. He's standing on the bed in his pajamas, holding one of his stuffies.

"Were you jumping again?"

Frank shakes his head quickly, in a way Gerard knows to mean _"yes I was, but I don't wanna get in trouble for it"._

Gerard walks over and brings him down, settling him into bed again. He says, "You're gonna fall down and hurt yourself, one of these days."

"Nuh I won't!"

"Oh, yes you will. And Daddy doesn't wanna see you get hurt."

 _"Won't get hurt,"_ Frankie grumbles, letting Gee wrap him up in the blankets again.

He gives Frankie a little kiss. "Be good, kitten."

Then, he leaves and turns off the light.

  
A few minutes pass and he hears giggling again.

Gerard sighs and gets up for a second time, walking back to Frankie's room. He flips on the light and sees Frank quickly sitting down on the bed. Gerard walks over and his Little starts putting himself under the blankets.

"So you're gonna be naughty?"

"No! No, Dada. Look, I'm 'sleep." Frankie lies down and closes his eyes.

"Uh-huh."

He peeks one eye open. "I'm good, Dada, see?"

"Mmm. So I don't have to spank you, after all?"

_"No!"_

"...Alright," Gerard agrees. He picks up Frankie's pacifier off the nightstand and gives it to him, before tucking him in for the third time that night.

Frankie squeals when his Daddy kisses him again.

"Now, be a good boy and get some sleep," he says sternly, "It's past your bedtime."

He cuddles up tight under the covers and watches his Daddy turn out the lights.

Gerard is halfway back to his room, when he hears Frankie start giggling again. He sighs. It's just gonna be one of those nights.


End file.
